1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of toys, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved inflatable toy article having various shapes which is safe for small children and which is easily repairable.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
For over an hundred years the sporting goods industry has been producing inflatable balls of various sizes and shapes such as footballs, basketballs, soccer balls, punching bags and the like. Most of these balls consist of an air tight inflatable bladder confined within an outer cover, the cover usually being constructed from a wear and abrasion resistant material. Commonly, the bladders in these balls are constructed of relatively thick rubber or other polymeric material, and the covers utilize leather or a leather-like plastic.
The bladders are usually inserted inside the outer cover during the manufacturing process, after which the cover is laced, sewn, or otherwise sealed, so as to make subsequent removal of the bladder for repair or replacement difficult or impossible. None of the prior art balls known to the present inventor has utilized an easily replaced or disposable bladder.